


【授权翻译】Surrender to Nothing

by Delusionsnake



Category: Code Geass
Genre: M/M, Spoilers for R2
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22521688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delusionsnake/pseuds/Delusionsnake
Summary: R2以后，朱雀经常听到面具和他攀谈的声音。「你不是鲁路修。我永远不会服从你，枢木朱雀。我自己一人也能担任Zero。」
Relationships: Kururugi Suzaku/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia
Kudos: 2





	【授权翻译】Surrender to Nothing

Surrender to Nothing

cp:朱雀/鲁路修，Zero/鲁路修

原作者:Tainted_Ink_And_Paper  
(You_Light_The_Sky)

翻译:Delusionsnake

原文网址:  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/395398

授权:

永不屈服（注1）

1\. 窒息

所有人都在呼唤一个暗号，一个名字，一件事物，仿佛祈祷文一般反复念诵。他身边不断响起那个字眼，他的周围环绕著那个词语，他对悲剧感到麻木，丧失了他的知觉，唯独他和娜娜莉可以理解实情。世界上其余的人们只能看见九十九代不列颠尼亚皇帝成功编织出来的谎言。既是错觉，也是奇迹。

邪恶的独裁者,世界上最令人憎恶的男人过世了。他们全部都在参与庆祝活动，向天堂呼喊他们的救世主之名。黑暗君临一切的时候，那个男人的名字赋予他们奇迹；而黑暗已经迈向终结之际，他的名字仿佛维系群众性命的救生索。也是他们的祈祷对象。

「Zero! Zero! Zero! Zero!」

百姓的高呼让枢木朱雀的肠胃泛起恶心感。（不对，他现在是Zero）,他站立的姿势坚毅挺拔，带著作为Zero该有的骄傲。但是内心深处泪流不止。他沉默地将朋友从滑坡推下去，那是他在这个世界上最爱也是最痛恨的男人，鲁路修·V·不列颠尼亚的死亡。但是群众异口同声地欢呼，他的哭泣永远不会被人听到。没有人会听到。

除了朱雀头上的面具突然变得更加沉重，使朱雀几乎无法忍受它的重量。

朱雀（Zero）站在平台上,俯瞰著新任女皇为坠落的前皇哭泣，他感觉面具绞紧他的脖子。

刹那之间，他甚至无法呼吸。

仿佛面具的轮廓故意掐住他，令他感到快要窒息。

2\. 否认

皇帝被谋杀以后，朱雀（Zero）加快脚步，他所说的话语都是经过鲁路修的排练数小时的成果，（当时鲁路修还活著，朱雀尚未杀害对方）。他告诉群众自己无意统治他们。他告诉群众自己只是正义的捍卫者，他会成为一个象征，阻止世界的不公义。他会协助新女皇娜娜莉铺平道路，以便建造和平的新世界。

经过多方交涉以后，高层决定让Zero成为娜娜莉私人护卫的一部分。和平已经步入正轨，完全依照鲁路修的计划。但是朱雀并未给予过多关注。面具背后，他还在缅怀哀悼自己的恋人。他为鲁路修日渐憔悴消瘦。

他没有留心娜娜莉的动向，女皇护送他前往王宫的新卧室。

女皇必须用手肘稍微推他，才能引起朱雀的注意力，「Zero……这是你的新房间。」

「喔……是的，殿下。感谢您的好意，」朱雀回忆起自己现在成为Zero,他必须对那个名字有所反应。

但是面具越来越沉重，仿佛不愿意让他开口回答。想要逼他否认Zero的身分。

娜娜莉仔细观察周遭，以防出现任何窃听者，随后开始轻声细语，「……朱雀?那是你吗……?」

朱雀心跳加快。他不想用谎言来回答对方。娜娜莉是鲁路修的妹妹。他依然渴望获得认可，即使他是……枢木朱雀。他想要以朱雀的身分进行交谈，想要对别人倾诉他还在为鲁路修的逝去感到悲伤。终末之时，让鲁路修咽下最后一口气的人不是Zero,而是朱雀。

尽管如此，朱雀只是选择摇头。「枢木朱雀已经死了，女皇陛下。我会返回房间就寝。」

转身不再面对娜娜莉垂头丧气的表情，朱雀陷入思索，他听见面具里回荡著一股声音，似乎是轻蔑微小的叹息。

「你不配享有Zero之名，」朱雀关上门的瞬间，面具里传来窃窃私语的声音。

朱雀惊愕地回头，他想知道谁在说话。

那里没有任何人。

3\. 憎恨

日子过去，星期流逝。月份也是不断推移。

朱雀感觉自己仿佛行尸走肉似的。日复一日，时间并没有什么区别。

所有人生活得幸福美满。建立一个崭新的世界。鲁路修策划的非常事件，有意改变世界的格局。

但是朱雀开始厌恶他们活得如此幸福，如此天真。毕竟鲁路修为了这个特殊事件而死。他开始失去自我意识。只是沉迷于自我厌恶之中，这些情绪缓慢地渗透他的思维，并且流溢至外面。

朱雀几乎开始厌恶他们。

每次他感觉到憎恨的时候，他听见无形的声音，也在跟他一起嘲笑世界。

每次他感受到恨意的时候，面具都会稍微变轻一些。

4\. 轻蔑

戴著面具就寝，除了淋浴,和需要刷牙的时候，他从未脱下自己的面具，这已经成为朱雀的例行公事。此外，面具总是伴随在他的身旁，每当朱雀拿起面具的时候，朱雀感觉自己越来越无法负担它的重量，那个负荷几乎快压垮自己。面具仿佛砖头一般沉重，每次戴上面具时，他感觉脖子上配戴好几块砖头，他的头部几乎无法负担载重。

面具里闻起来带有苦涩的咸味，之所以如此，是因为面具浸染朱雀无声的泪水。每当夜幕低垂之际，朱雀感觉面具太过闷热，他会脱下它，并且开始沉默地打量手里的物件。

接著朱雀和它说话，棕色的卷发鲜少从覆盖物底下出来透气，寂寞啃食他的心房。

「你好，鲁路修，」他会和面具说话，「你日子过得如何?你知道这很奇怪。之前，我从来没想过和Zero交流，但是我在这里，和曾经身为Zero的你进行交谈，仿佛我们依然停留在那段亲密时期……。」

他偶尔会提起过去。他的痛苦。他未曾给予答复的疑问。

「当你对尤菲开枪的时候，她有感到痛苦吗？你哭了吗？你现在在哭吗？鲁路修?」他启齿说道。面具永远不会回答。接著他语带嘲讽的说道。「我希望你哭了。」

「我恨你。」

接著他稍微变得柔和一些，泪水夺眶而出。

「我爱你。」

几个夜晚以来，他同时又哭又笑，低声含糊地抱怨或询问没有条理的事情。

「为什么你必须是对的?为什么世界没有你会变得更好?我为何必须成为Zero?」

理所当然地，没有人能够回答他。

直到刚才为止。

「你真是一只卑鄙的臭虫……」

直到面具开始向他顶嘴。

5\. 怀疑

朱雀目不转睛地看著对方。

时钟挂在墙上，摆锤以催眠术一般的韵律来回摆荡，每一秒永恒地滴答作响。

面具仿佛拥有眼睛和嘴唇，它的唇形轻蔑而诡计多端，面具凝视著对方。

「那就对了，枢木朱雀，」面具采用典型的日本风俗，刻意拖长声调营造气氛，这只是让朱雀更加愤慨，「我的名字是Zero，自从你开始担任我的替身以来，我一直在观察你。我必须承认，你冒充我的时候，把工作搞得一塌糊涂。」

朱雀陷入短暂的怀疑，他的身体变得僵硬，完全动弹不得，当面具用残酷的话语嘲弄他的时候，朱雀甚至无法斥喝面具闭嘴。

这不可能发生。

6\. 支配

「你不可能向我顶嘴……你不是真实人物……Zero不是真的……你是鲁路修虚构出来的角色……鲁路修……，」朱雀颤抖不已，他望著面具，表情带有纯粹的嫌恶感。

「当初鲁路修设计我的时候，便把我当成他的精神支柱。只要某人戴上这张面具，我的存在即为真实，枢木朱雀，我是Zero。」

面具静止下来，定格在那一瞬间，仿佛卑鄙的臭虫不是他的宿主。但是朱雀可以看见面具的暗影若隐若现，好似有人站在面具前方，那人一定不是朱雀。

他彻底发疯了。那是唯一可以符合逻辑的解释。当你对面具说话的时候，它不应该跟你交谈（然而任何存有理智的人都不会和面具闲聊……）就让无生命之物保持无生命的状态。

「你不是真实存在的角色，」朱雀略显怒容，他朝著面具皱眉。「我现在才是Zero。你不是。滚开！」

阴险的笑声在黑暗的房间回荡。

「你以为自己可以控制我，枢木?」

朱雀声嘶力竭地叫嚷著,「我当然可以！我是Zero,该死的。你应该只是一个象征……处在我的控制之下！」

面具的讥讽十分容易触怒别人，（尤其是朱雀打从一开始就情绪不稳定)，面具惹毛了朱雀，令他火冒三丈。他没有疯狂到和面具说话的地步，特别是像这种傲慢无礼的面具。

但是，这毕竟是Zero的面具。

「别逗我发笑了。你不是鲁路修。我永远不会服从你，枢木朱雀。你不是我的创造者。你未曾赋予我生命。你不是赋予我意志的那个人。这些鲁路修通通办到了。你只不过是他的游戏中扮演Zero的一颗棋子，」面具嘶声说道。「创作者的决定相当愚蠢。你不适合这个角色。我自己一个人也能担任Zero」

「闭嘴，」朱雀告诉对方，那个声音惊醒了他蛰伏的疑问，他厉声斥喝也是为了防止自己继续深思。

怀疑他接下来数十载是否能够成功扮演Zero。

怀疑他是否能够做出正确的决定，建造鲁路修念兹在兹的和平世界。

怀疑他是否会因为发疯而误杀别人，早已腐蚀的心灵，由于恶贯满盈而陷入癫狂。

怀疑他不可能像鲁路修一样成功扮演好Zero。

「闭嘴，」朱雀声嘶力竭地吆喝。「鲁路修将这个Geass交给我，而且我也确实接受了。我控制著你的一举一动，Zero。」

面具静止不动。「鲁路修制作我是为了发动叛乱,叛逆是我的天性，我生来桀骜不驯，朱雀，我拒绝让傻瓜成为主宰者。我只会听从鲁路修的吩咐。」

「鲁路修不在这里。」

面具陷入沉思。「那是谁的错?」

7\. 争执

「你只是该死的混帐，Zero,永远学不会住口，」戴著面具的朱雀从牙缝挤出嘶声，随著昼夜流逝，他在面具里的呼吸越来越困难，仿佛将要窒息一般。

「而你只是手段卑劣的背刺者，多么凄惨，你杀了自己的父亲以及挚友，顺便一提，你的朋友碰巧是压抑多年的性挫折和爱意的根源。我宁愿当一个混帐。比起你身上贴著的标签，那更适合我，」答复的声音在面具内部回响。「你应该让我接管你的工作，我担任Zero的能力比你更胜一筹，我实际上便是Zero本身。」

（Sexual Frustration，性挫折；日文写成性的欲求不满，或性饥渴，是指由对性行为的渴望程度和实现程度的差异造成的挫折感。）

「……我恨你。」

「多么有趣，过去两年被你憎恨的特定人选，也是杀害你亲爱的尤菲之人，如今你不再僭越他的身份。」

朱雀用拳头猛然击向墙壁，墙壁发出震耳欲聋的爆裂声，裂开一道坚实的凹痕。

经过宫殿的仆人纷纷吓得跳了起来，以惊恐万分的神色望著他。娜娜莉看起来对此十分关切。

「Zero?你还好吗？」

不，我一点也不好……我快要疯了……我的脑袋里可以听见声音……朱雀陷入沉思，女皇似乎听不见近日以来他和Zero屡次发生的琐碎争执，他蓦然开始嫉妒娜娜莉，因为她对此几乎一无所知。刹那间，朱雀考虑过告诉她自己的真面目，以及他目前的状况……

但是鲁路修的容颜在他心里一闪而过，让朱雀不再思考相关的议题。

「是的，我很好。只是……看到一只臭虫，」朱雀苍白无力的说道，他的论点没有什么说服力，Zero的轻声窃笑宛如余音绕梁，在他脑海里三日不绝。

为了鲁路修，朱雀愿意忍受零之镇魂曲……无论他是否对此感到恨之入骨。

8\. 错觉

朱雀再次沐浴净身，他试图洗掉手上偶尔会出现的血迹。但是无论他用清水洗刷多少次，他的手仍旧和圣经之中描述的禁果一样鲜红。他鲜红色的罪孽摆在自己眼前。

（禁果:生长于伊甸园的果实，人吃了可以分辨善恶，获取智慧，宗教艺术常用苹果来代表。）

他永远无法洗清手上的鲜红，他无法摆脱芙蕾爆炸时，人们发出的惨叫，以及尸体的气味，他的梦中偶尔会浮现这些场景和想像。

Zero未曾对他的幻觉提供意见。面具安静地摆放在水槽边缘，可能试图想出更烦人的话语来激怒他。

朱雀不想让面具……Zero……得到精神上的满足，所以他在一天之中唯一的宁静时光，也就是洗澡的时候保持缄默（缺点是他的幻觉里，可以看见血迹弥漫四周的景象）。

有只手仿佛蛇一般缠绕著朱雀赤裸的胸膛，温暖的胴体靠近自己。当朱雀感觉熟悉的气息吹拂过他的脸颊，他的呼吸开始变得急促。熟悉的薰衣草和墨水的芬芳依偎著他的鼻腔。

宛若家乡的气息。

「……朱雀……，」过去一年，令他感到眷恋不已的声音，现在热情地在他耳边低语，朱雀感觉一绺黑色的头发擦过他的脸颊。

「鲁路修！」

朱雀立刻转过身来，张开双臂拥抱炽热的胴体，结果只是踩到潮湿的肥皂，在地板上滑了一跤，当他摔倒的时候根本没有碰到任何东西。

没有鲁路修。什么东西也没有。Zero。一场空。

面具终究开始奚落他，「产生你死去的恋人的幻觉了?」

「你他妈的别再笑了！」朱雀朝著面具大吼大叫，而面具坐在柜台上揶揄他，「鲁路修要求我杀害他！跟你比起来，鲁路修更愿意选择的人是我！那就是你存在于此的原因，难道不是吗?他把你的身份交给我，你感到嫉妒不已！很好，对你来说太可惜了，Zero!鲁路修更爱的人是我!」

莲蓬头喷洒的水滴持续不断地落在朱雀潮湿的身体上，他的呼吸略显沉重。朱雀在笔记本上重点注记为「凶狠放肆」的面具，终于被他说得哑口无言。由于朱雀突如其来的爆发，沉默终于如期而至。

9\. 生命

面具经过两天才再次开口说话，朱雀幻想出来的鲁路修走了进来，在衣橱旁边坐下，他翻阅书籍的时候，顺便写下作战计划，鲁路修针对的地方位于成田，朱雀可以立刻辨识出来。黑色骑士团也参与在其中。

「他也许更加爱你……但是他将生命献给了我。」

朱雀愤怒地嘶吼著，他扔掉身上的面具，看著它击中鲁路修的幻象。面具穿过鲁路修的身影，仿佛他是鬼魂一般。

对于朱雀来说，如果这个鲁路修是鬼魂也不错。至少此刻，他是货真价实的鲁路修，不是冒充者。

这些幻象定格在过去，它所位于的时间并非现在，甚至也不是未来。

鲁路修的幻象抬起头来朝他微笑，似乎听见朱雀纠结的思绪。朱雀记得鲁路修生前展现的所有细节，幻象表现得和故人别无二致，幻觉采取和真实的鲁路修一样的方式，走向心急如焚的前任骑士。幻影的每一步几可乱真，每踏出一次简洁的步伐，幻觉都会咧嘴微笑。

接著幻觉弯下腰来，直到他可以平视朱雀的眼睛……极度温柔的紫罗兰色眼珠令他想哭。

谎言的手臂缠绕在朱雀颤抖的骨架上，阴魂不散的鬼魅带著虚假的温暖继续逗留人间。

「我爱你，朱雀。」

上帝。即使幻觉轻柔的叹气和吐息听起来如此真实……朱雀突然开始渴望和真正的鲁路修相伴。朱雀忽然希望他从未赞同过零之镇魂曲，当时他应该坚持使用别的计划……如果他曾经尝试的话，鲁路修会接受他的意见。

「你为什么不带我走?」朱雀轻声呢喃。

幻觉只是悲伤地微笑著，Zero的面具被遗忘在角落。

10\. 死亡

幻觉并没有离开。朱雀现在每天都能看见他们，一日至少三到四次。鲁路修在他妹妹娜娜莉身旁行走，鲁路修在客厅里闲逛。朱雀（作为Zero)必须参加的会议当中，鲁路修朝著中华联邦和其他国家的大使扮鬼脸。鲁路修伸手坐到紧邻朱雀的位置。鲁路修偶尔也会带著尤菲过来拜访他。他们坐在一起欢笑，以爽朗的笑容面对朱雀……仿佛他们从未死去。

该死的错觉。

但是，关于他们有一件好消息，朱雀自鸣得意地思索著，他们从未承认过Zero的存在，每当出现新的幻象，面具时常保持沉默。

随著时间流逝，宫殿里变得越发宁静。朱雀几乎习惯了和鲁路修的幻象交谈的例行公事，他不时还会与没有形体、近似Zero的声音沟通。

他几乎感到快乐。

幸福转瞬即逝。朱雀想到这里的时候，他开始转而责备自己，因为幸福不是这种荒唐可笑的闹剧，它无法永远持续下去。

幻觉彻底消失无踪了，仿佛它从起初便不曾存在过。

因为那一天，刺客在皇宫里进行暗杀。

「殿下的状况十分危急！刚才有人用枪狙击她。」

娜娜莉。

朱雀尽可能迅速移动，他疾奔到娜娜莉面前，诅咒自己因为被幻觉夺去所有注意力而粗心大意。刺客携带枪枝进来，当朱雀看见女皇的裙摆沾染血迹，他开始大吼大叫。

此时此刻，他不是Zero，而是枢木朱雀……他为了报仇而谋杀所有刺客。

剩下的场景只是一片模糊，皇室其余的兄弟姊妹从外面冲进来，将娜娜莉推上等待中的救护车，让她前往医院进行急救。枢木朱雀仍旧作为Zero,他仿佛孤苦伶仃的被遗弃者一般，望著鲁路修站在他面前的景象。幻影看起来对他相当失望。

「我以为你会保护她的，朱雀。」

「鲁路修……我试过了……我很抱歉……」

并非鲁路修的幻影哀伤地微笑著，然而彻底消失无踪，留给他死亡的恶劣气息。

11\. 失败

「我告诉过你了。」皇室的兄弟姐妹离开医院的房间，此时室内除了Zero以外空无一人，因为朱雀说服了皇族，使他们坚信Zero会忠诚地看守女皇。然而此刻，朱雀生平第一次觉得自己无法保护她。

他知道自己拥有多少斤两。他知道自己是失败者。朱雀没有履行鲁路修托付给他的任务。而现在面具确实在讥笑他。

「我告诉过你，你的资质不够好，无法胜任Zero的职务。」

面具默不作声地等待对方。它明白只要静候佳音，便能得到自己所想要的一切。此时枢木朱雀的意志已经动摇了。

朱雀不由自主地叹了口气，他的叹息饱含失意与消沉。

「我知道。」

「如果你想要的话，现在让我来接替你的职务。」面具的声音伶牙俐齿地说道，「那有点像是进入睡眠状态。我只是取走你的身体，之后你的灵魂可以得到安息。你可以再次和鲁路修团聚。」

现在朱雀已经疲惫不堪了。他厌倦自己必须伪装成Zero。厌倦自己总是目睹或耳闻不应该存在的事物，厌倦自己不断看见虚假版本的鲁路修。

他只想沉睡下去，躺下来休息，淡忘一切。他只不过是想要鲁路修回来而已。

他不知道自己屈服于众所皆知的Zero化身。他不知道Zero长久以来的目标是获得一副身体。他不清楚Zero希望他半途而废。

屈服于虚无。  
To surrender to nothing.

「我想见他。」

「那么，让我拿走你的一切，什么都不会留给你。但是我会代替你建造鲁路修所期盼的世界。」

朱雀阖上双眼。

Zero接管了他的身体。

0\. Zero

此刻，娜娜莉的眼皮睁开半英吋。她的视野依旧朦胧不清，但是发现她的房间里有个人影。她身边负责守卫的人……是Zero……至少……她是这么认为的。

尽管Zero脸上没有配戴面具。

顷刻之间，在面具滑动到Zero的脸部之前，娜娜莉凝视著应该有脸部的地方，发现那里空荡荡的什么也没有。眼前的景象令她感到惧怕，同时她也恍然大悟，这已经不再是哥哥为她拣选的Zero了。此位Zero和过去那人截然不同。

「晚安，女皇陛下。我相信妳睡得很好……，」陌生的新Zero对她说道。

「是……是的……」娜娜莉期期艾艾地说道，她有些口吃，无法流畅地说话，Zero脸孔（或许应该说缺乏脸部）的景象在她心里挥之不去。

「有什么不对劲的地方吗？」

「呃……什么也没有。」

或许只是她的幻想。

end

注1:Surrender具有投降、放弃、屈服的涵义，Surrender to Nothing字面上应该是指永不屈服、不屈不挠，第一层意思可能暗示面具不会承认朱雀可以代表自己，然而google的翻译是一无所有……?朱雀的确什么都没有了。Surrender to的片语也能当成是陷入、任人摆布，Zero和虚无、Nothing意思相近，第二层意思或许隐喻了朱雀最后听凭Zero的摆布，把身体的控制权交给他，回归虚无状态?

译者感想:  
原本以为朱雀精神异常的故事，原来是面具成精（?）以后开始作祟，可能放置太多年变成付丧神了。付丧神的典故记载于日本的传说之中,据说器物放置100年会变成妖怪，又被成为付丧神。可能因为Zero聚集众人的思念，所以变化的时间比较短……?如果面具拥有制造幻觉的能力，那些幻觉可能是用来引诱朱雀走向死亡的道具，功能有点类似hp的回魂石（或是重生石），使他的希望破灭，娜娜莉遇袭成为压垮骆驼的最后一根稻草。我倾向于认为鲁路修即使在娜娜莉出事的情况下，也不会真的怪罪朱雀，因为他明白朱雀受到罪恶感的折磨，活得十分痛苦。朱雀看到的幻觉应该不是本尊的灵魂。


End file.
